Forever and Always
by Simon Seville
Summary: My first Alvon story. Be nice and no flaming please. No summary, just read and find out. T just to be safe


**My first Alvon story. I got board. Anyway, no flaming. If you don't like this pairing then here an idea, DON'T READ THE STORY! Okay my ranting is over so on with the show.**

_3030303030303030303030303030_

There was something very wrong with me. Why do I even have these feelings? There not right, wrong even. So why am I feeling this way? What could have possessed me to feel this way? I've always been into girls, so what could have changed? I don't know. All I know is I want these feelings to stop. Or, do I…

I looked over to my right. There lies the problem. My brother. My dorkie, smarter, clumsy, cute, shy, little brother. We were both on the couch watching TV, or at least I was. Simon had fallen asleep about an hour ago.

His glasses were crocked on his face. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute and well, so at peace. Over the years though, Simon has really changed. He's not the same little brother of mine he used to be when we were 9 years old. Simon had definitely grown up physically, and well not much mentally, considering that he's a friken' genius, and well, he's always been the mature one.

Right now Simon, Theo, and I are now 17 years old. Some things that have changed physically about Simon are well muscle development. Simon has a wonderful body. Some may call him weak and scrawny, but underneath all those baggy clothes, and nice developed muscles.

One time we went to the beach and let me tell you something. I could not stop blushing. My brother just looked so HOT with out a shirt on. Like I said, I don't know why I am having these feelings for Simon.

Another thing that has changed about Simon is his voice. It dropped a few octaves. I remember when it started cracking in the 7th grade. That was a funny year for me and Theo. But, the down side was it took FOREVER for us to record a song! My voice started cracking a few months after Simon, and then Theo's started some time in 8th grade. I think Dave was getting tired of us have to repeat verse after verse when one of our voices cracked. Good times…

Other physical changes have happened to my brothers and I but I really don't want to go there for now. Oh, but before I forget, Simon actually changed his glasses design. Instead of his big round blue glasses, he traded them in for sleeker, thinner, glasses. They weren't big and bulky, but small and elliptical, thin rimmed blue glasses. They looked rally good on him. It really brought out Simon's eyes.

That another thing I love about Simon. His eyes. They're so gray and mesmerizing. I love how they change color with his mood also. Like when he's mad his eyes get a darker shade of gray. Or when he's happy they shimmer and become a lighter gray. When he's guilty, he looks almost hurt. This can be a good thing because I know when my brother's hurting the most, but bad where we get into trouble.

I let out a small sigh. Just thinking out my brother made me happy, but I still wanna know why I have these feelings. Does Simon have these feels for me? Why would I even think he would? There is no way on this earth that Simon would have feelings for me. Or… is there…

I mean, Simon has always been here for me and Theo… but what does that prove. But there is one memory that I'll never forget.

Simon and I were eight years old. We had gone up to our log cabin in Mississippi by the lake. While the others went fishing, Simon and I stayed at the house because Simon had tripped over a rock and hurt his ankle. Dave told me to stay with him because I was the oldest. Gee, thanks Dave.

Anyway when the sun was about to set Simon and I went outside to watch the sun set. We sat under a large Oak Tree. You could see miles from there. The tree was on top of a small hill. Simon and I just sat there for a while before Simon spoke.

"Thanks for staying with me. I mean, I know Dave forced you to, but um… thanks for you know not complaining all nigh." Simon said with a sheepish smile.

I looked at him. Was he blushing…?

"No problem I guess."

There was another moment of silence.

"Alvin, what's it like being you?" Simon asked me out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's it like being you? Like, is it fun to always be in the spot light?" He asked hesitating a few times.

"Being me is always fun if that's what you're asking." I responded.

"Oh." His voice was so soft and quite right then.

"Why do you asked."

"Well, it's just that, sometimes… I'm jealous of you. I mean you get all the attention and stardom. I just thought it would be fun to be you." He said in a weak voice.

My brother was jealous of me. Wow! I don't know why, but I'll never forget that. For some reason, it almost felt like Simon was trying to hint something to me. I looked over at my brother again. He was still sleeping.

I need to do this. It may scar Simon for life, but I need to know if I have actual feelings for Simon, or if it's all just in my mind. I get off of the couch and walk over by Simon. I let out a sigh before gently kissing him.

I was on cloud 9. His lips were so soft. I was in heaven. I have to face facts now. I no longer just love my brother, I'm in love.

His eyes slowly start to open. I pull back gently.

"Alvin." He said in a soft.

_3030303030303030300303030303_

**Okay I finished this one shot. Tell me what you think. If you want me to make a sequel to this story let me know in your review. Later guys. **


End file.
